dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity Dragon
Information |habitat = Diamond Fields |incubation = 40 hours |buygold = 2,000 |sell = 100 |xp = ? }} Coin Rates Availability The is obtainable: * Extremely rarely by breeding dragons that collectively possess at least four distinct colors (Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, White, Pink, or Diamond). * Extremely rarely as a random single-color result by pairing two pure Diamond color dragons. At this time, only the and Diamond Dragon qualify. * Extremely rarely as a result of pairing dragons who collectively possess Diamond and one other color. For example, pairing a Fire Dragon with a Crusader Dragon can sometimes result in a . * By purchase at the market for 2,000 . Notes * The is the second pure Diamond color dragon in the game. * The most economic breeding pair for the is the Charm & Fruitful combo, due to the minimal coin loss involved (between 382 and 895 coins per hour lost due to being in the breeding den). * The color combination with the lowest average breeding time for its common dragon results (without using the Diamond color) is Red, Green, Blue, and White, with an average time of 9.6 hours. Any pair that contributes these colors collectively will work, but the pair that will cause the least coin loss is Love and Island. * The color combination with the lowest average breeding time for its common dragon results (that only involves one Diamond color) is Red, Green, White, and Diamond, with an average time of 5 and 1/3 hours. Any pair that contributes these colors collectively will work, but the pair that will cause the least coin loss is Crusader and Fuzzy. * Breeding two pure Diamond color dragons together has an average breeding time of 10.9 hours for the combo's common dragon results. * The Ruby Dragon's design is based upon the 's. Special Breeding Rules * When Diamond is the only color present in a breeding pair, you can get any single-color dragon as a result. This rule applies when two Diamond color dragons are bred together. At the moment, the possible offspring of this pairing are the Fire, Forest, Air, Water, Magic, Light, Virtue, Diamond, and Infinity dragons. * When a breeding pair contains Diamond and only one other color, you can get a pure dragon of that color, a pure Diamond type dragon, or a Diamond hybrid with that color if any are possible. This means that when the is paired with an Air Dragon, the most common result will be an Air Dragon, with an extremely rare chance of an , a Diamond Dragon, or a Gold Dragon egg. * When a breeding pair contains Diamond and at least two other different colors, Diamond is then treated as its own color under normal rules and any possible offspring within that color pool can emerge. If an is bred with a Familiar Dragon, for example, you could get any hybrid dragon with a combination of Green, Purple, or Diamond colors. Successful breeding pairs Because any 4-color combo has a chance of producing a , there are many possibilities. Below is a list of pairs that other players have used to breed the dragon. Note that they are simply examples - the can be bred with 4-color combos that haven't been listed. Players have reported success breeding the ' ' with the following pairs: * Aether Dragon & Parakeet Dragon * Athletic Dragon & Gold Dragon * Atlantis Dragon & Honeybee Dragon * Diamond Dragon & Diamond Dragon * Diamond Dragon & Infinity Dragon * Fairy Dragon & Mistmoth Dragon * Fairy Dragon & Wizard Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Single Color Dragons Category:Diamond Type Dragons Category:Ultra Rare Dragons